List of Songs in Digimon
This is a list of all the songs that have been featured in the Digimon anime, both in the Japanese (original) and English dub. Digimon Adventure Japanese Opening Theme: Butter-Fly Artist: Wada Kouji Songwriter: Chiwata Hidenori Composer: Chiwata Hidenori Arranger: Watanabe Cheru Ending Theme #1: I Wish (eps. 1-26) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Ending Theme #2: Keep on (eps. 27-54) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Songwriter: NK Composer: Kine Naoto Arrangers: Kine Naoto & Yuasa Kouichi Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Miyazaki Ayumi Songwriter: Oomori Sachiko Composer/Arranger: Oota Michihiko Insert Song: Seven Artist: Wada Kouji Songwriter/Composer/Arranger: Koyoma Kouhei Boléro Artist: Maurice Ravel Concierto de Aranjuez, adagio movement (Holy Angemon evolution theme) Artist: Joaquín Rodrigo English Season 1 opening theme Hey Digimon I'm Going Digital Digimon: The Movie Track Listing *1. DigiRap - MC Pea Pod f/ Paul Gordon *2. All Star - Smash Mouth *3. The Rockafeller Skank - Fatboy Slim *4. Kids in America - Len *5. Hey Digimon - Paul Gordon *6. One Week - Barenaked Ladies *7. The Impression That I Get - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones *8. All My Best Friends Are Metalheads - Less Than Jake *9. Run Around - Jasan Radford *10. Nowhere Near - Summercamp *11. Spill - Showoff *12. Here We Go - Jason Gochin Bonus Tracks: *13. Digimon Theme - Paul Gordon *14. Change Into Power - Paul Gordon *15. Let's Kick It Up - Paul Gordon *16. Going Digital - Jasan Radford *17. Strange - Jasan Radford Digimon Adventure 02 Japanese Opening Theme: Target ~Akai Shougeki~ Artist: Wada Kouji Ending Theme #1: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (eps. 1- ) Aritst: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Ending Theme #2: Itsumo Itsudemo (eps. -50) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Insert Song: Break-Up (Armor Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki Songwriter: Oomori Sachiko Composer/Arranger: Oota Michihiko Insert Song: Beat Hit (Jogress Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki English Here We Go (from season 2) Kick it Up Run Around (from season 2) Digimon Tamers Japanese Theme and Ending Songs *Opening: "The Biggest Dreamer" by Kouji Wada *Ending 1: "My Tomorrow" by Ai Maeda (as AiM) (eps. 1-23) *Ending 2: "Days-Aijou to Nichijou-" by Ai Maeda (as AiM) (eps. 24-51) Evolution Songs *1: "SLASH!!" performed By Michihiko Ohta (Episodes 2–51) *2: "EVO" performed by Wild Child Bound (Episodes 6–51) *3: "One Vision" performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto (Episodes 36–51) Insert Songs * Primary Colours (Episode 9 and 51) * Kaze (Episode 23) * Otoko Shibuki (Episode 26) * Asoba Culuculu (Episode 29) * Black Intruder (Episode 30) * Shaochung to Terriermon no Okkakekko Duet (Episode 33) * Starting Point (Episode 49) English Digimon Frontier Japanese * Opening: "FIRE!!" by Wada Kouji * Ending 1: "Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~" by Wada Kouji (eps. 1-26) * Ending 2: "an Endless tale" by Wada Kouji and Ai Maeda (as AiM) (eps. 27-50) * Evolution Song 1: "With The Will" by Wada Kouji (Evolution Theme) * Evolution Song 2: "The Last Element" by Ayumi Miyazaki (Hyper Spirit Evolution Theme) * Insert 1: "Say yes!" by Kumiko Watanabe (Tomoki's Theme) * Insert 2: "in the blue" by Hiroshi Kamiya (Koji's Theme) * Insert 3: "Spark!!" by Mahito Amada (Junpei's Theme) * Insert 4: "Kaze no Shizuku" by Sawa Ishige (Izumi's Theme) * Insert 5: "Salamander" by Junko Takeuchi (Takuya's Theme) * Insert 6: "Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings-" by Kenichi Suzumura (Koichi's Theme) * Insert 7: "Blader" by Kenichi Suzumura (Duskmon's Theme) English A world for us all Digimon Data Squad Japanese Opening Theme #1: Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!! Artist: Dynamite SHU Songwriter: Tooru Hiruma Composer: POM Arranger: Cher Watanabe * (eps. 1-29) Opening Theme #2: Hirari'''Based on news reported on the official website of Index Music http://indexmusic.co.jp/info/info_detail.php#54 Artist/Songwriter: Kouji Wada Composer: IKUO Arranger: SPM@ * (eps. 30-48) '''Ending Theme #1: One Star Artist: Yousuke Itou Songwriter: Tomoko Sakakibara Composer: POM Arranger: Hiroaki Oono * (eps. 1-24) Ending Theme #2: Ryuusei (FALLING STAR) Artist: MiyuMiyu Songwriter/Composer: yukiko Arranger: Kazunori Miyake * (eps. 25-47) Ending Theme #3: Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!! Artist: Dynamite SHU Songwriter: Tooru Hiruma Composer: POM Arranger: Cher Watanabe * (eps. 48) Insert Song: Believer Artist: IKUO Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada Composer/Arranger: Michihiko Ohta English Opening Theme: Never Surrender Artist: Jason Joseph Songwriter/Producer/Arranger: Thorsten Laewe Sources http://www.thedigi-zone.com/Multimedia.php References